


Adventures of Daddy Mace

by Rumpabumbum



Series: Daddies of Westeros [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because of popular demand, Companion Piece, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpabumbum/pseuds/Rumpabumbum
Summary: Mace has 4 kids, but between his youngest and his mother, who is here is actually an adult?





	Adventures of Daddy Mace

Mace parked the mini-van in the garage and shut the door, whistling whatever catchy tune he had just heard on the radio. How could he not be in a good mood? Another wonderful week at work that ended with him getting off work early and picking up his shipment of hair growth product.

                He dropped his delivery on his desk and came into the living room. As expected, his mother was asleep in the recliner with Margaery’s kitten curled on her lap. She had taken to the little creature quickly. Sometimes it felt as though she liked that cat more than she liked her own son.

                He went upstairs to the game room. “Kids, I’m home!”

                Leg propped on the specialized foot stool, Willas had his headphones on in his gamer’s chair. Surprisingly, the rest of his children weren’t nagging Willas to let them play.

                “Willas, where is everyone?” Mace asked.

                Willas didn’t hear him. Mace watched the screen. Two small, cute looking cartoon characters were beating up each other. One wore a green hat, the other a red.

                “Willas,” Mace repeated.

                Again, Willas did not hear. Mace decided to do the fatherly thing and unplug console. Except he unplugged the wrong cord and all the electricity in the room went out.

                “Dad! I was about to win a tournament!” Willas cried.

                “Sorry son,” Mace said, truly sorry that he had cost his son so dearly. He fished in his pockets and gave Willas a five dollar bill. “Where are your brothers and Margaery?”

                Willas pushed back the five. “We’ve talked about this dad. You don’t pay me to make things up to me. They were playing outside earlier. Maybe they’re in Garlan’s room now.”

                “Right. Good thinking,” Mace said. “Sorry, again.”

                “No worries dad. Just tap me on the shoulder next time, kay?”

                Mace went to Garlan’s room.

                “…may I please have another piece Gar?” his sweet princess’s voice asked.

                “I think we should save it for later Margaery. We don’t want to ruin supper. Mother would be offended if we were too full to eat her meals,” Garlan explained.

                Mace turned the nob of the door. He smiled when he saw Margaery and Garlan sitting on the floor with a pie between them. It looked as though two pieces were missing and there were crumbs on the floor. “Have a nice snack?”

                “Father!” Margaery jumped to her feet and ran to her father. He bent down so she could throw her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. At 6 years old, she was becoming too big to pick up, but he would never deny his angel a hug. “Garlan and I got a pie!”

                Margaery smiled brightly with the pure joy of a child, but Garlan’s smile seemed off. After the last mishap they’d had with Loras dying the cat’s fur pink, his mother gave him a sit down course of “things you need to be aware of when your sneaky children are lying to you.” If he remembered correctly nervous teetering and a pale face were two signs. Or maybe those were symptoms of the pox. Unable to remember, Mace shrugged it off.  “What kind of pie?”

                “Blueberry! It’s delicious!” Margaery said. Her dress fluttered at her knees. “Isn’t it yummy Garlan?”

                “It’s great Margaery. Uhm… I should go do homework,” Garlan tried to get past his father.

                “But Garlan, this is your room. And it’s Saturday. Now, I don’t think your mother would want you eating pie so close to supper, but if you promise to eat all your supper, then mother doesn’t have to know,” Mace offered.

                Margaery clapped her hands. “Thank you father!”

                Garlan looked down at his feet. “Yes, thank you father.”

                “Now where’s Loras? I’m sure he would like some pie too,” Mace smiled as he bent down to pick up the pie tin.

                “We traded him for the pie,” Margaery shrugged.

                It was just a ridiculous thought that Mace had to rumble a great laugh. “You’re too creative, child. Now really, where is Loras?”

                Margaery looked at him seriously. “We traded him for the pie.” She repeated as though he was incapable of understanding common tongue. “He is Suzyn’s brother now.”

                He glanced between Margaery’s expression, which looked uncannily similar to the one his mother gave him when he said something stupid, and Garlan’s now-obviously-guilty face.

                “She’s very persuasive father! The pie is far more humble than Loras is!” Garlan argued.

                “Come. Both of you. Now,” he put on his most menacing face, which his mother always said looked like a gassy gopher.

                His children led him down the street to the baker’s house. Sure enough, Suzyn was playing dolls with a pouting and annoyed Loras.

                “This dress looks prettier on that doll,” Loras pointed out.

                “No! It matches her eyes!” Suzyn shouted.

                “You have to be color blind to think anything matches with that pale monstrosity,” Loras argued.

                “He seems happy in his new home,” Margaery squeezed her father’s hand. “I think we should go home and celebrate his happiness with more pie.”

                Mace knelt down to look her in the eye. “Margaery, we don’t trade our brothers for pie. He’s family.”

                “But Loras said it was ok!” Margaery said.

                “Did he?” Mace asked.

                Margaery thought for a second. “He said, ‘I want the baker to make me pie every  day’. So really I was granting his wish.”

                The girl was too crafty for her own good. Having his mother babysit her daily wasn’t helping.

                “Nevertheless, it’s bad manners. Isn’t that right  Garlan?” Mace turned to his older son.

                “Yes father,” Garlan said. “Loras is better than any pie. Even if he can be brash and snarky and mean.”

                “You know what? How about you go negotiate for your brother back. Use those sharp wits for good instead of evil.”

                “Okay, father,” Margaery skipped off to the little girl holding Loras hostage.

                Garlan scooted closer to him. “The little girl scares you too, doesn’t she.”

                Mace nodded. “I see what you mean about her being persuasive. It’s frightening.”

                A moment later Margaery came back with Loras on her arm.

                “Good job, sweetheart. What deal did you work out?”

                “We get Loras back and she gets to braid his hair once a week,” Margaery led the way home.


End file.
